The Wolf and The Hero
by PervertedButLovingIt
Summary: AU Yaoi  meaning guyxguy  Everyone always expected Harry to be the one to defeat Voldemort, but actually, it ended up being Neville. Now he has to deal with fame, and then a new problem in the form of a werewolf. FenrirXNeville POST WAR
1. Chapter 1: The Unlikely Savior

Neville Longbottom sighed and walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Everything was in disarray, which was to be expected after the fierce battle; A battle that had ended in a strange twist of fate. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, had not been the one to defeat Voldemort. He had died and was carried back to Hogwarts, only to live again, but it had been Neville, who in a moment of rage and courage, surprised everyone and had driven the sword of Gryffindor through Voldemort's heart.

Now Neville was the Hero of the Wizarding World… and he hated it. For years, he had been ignored and suddenly he was the center of attention. Girls followed him like rabid dogs, the Prophet hounded him, blinding him with flashes of cameras. People spoke of him as reverently as they had once spoken of Harry. Everyone suddenly wanted to be his friend.

Harry, now a normal person in everyone's eyes, was overlooked and forgotten. He couldn't have been happier, now that he was able to live a normal life.

Neville stepped over a few large chunks of stone, blocking the path and slipped into an empty class room.

_This used to be the Potion's Room._ He realized, gently walking through abandoned cauldrons and broken bottles. Strange, he never thought he would ever find solace in the Potion's room.

A rustle and a low growl caught his attention as something shifted in a far corner, hidden by dim shadows.

"I-Is somebody there!" Neville called. His palms sweat as he gripped the smooth handle of his wand.

"Run, lost little wizard." a deep, menacing voice growled. Amber eyes glinted in the light as a huge, hulking shape stepped into the light.

It was a man, a tall man, with a large, muscular build. He had messy, dark silver hair, but couldn't have been older than 25. He had a rugged, animalistic look and wore only a pair of ragged, black jeans. He looked absolutely feral, with wolfish eyes and sharpened teeth.

"Y-you're… You're Fenrir Greyback."

"Yes, I am Greyback." The werewolf sneered. "Now leave."

"How did you survive the battle?"

"Easy, I didn't fight it. Voldemort was stupid enough to try and order me around like a well-trained dog, so I had my pack stand down. I was attacked by a red haired wizard, and then by a girl. When I returned the attack on the girl, I was stupefied from behind. I woke up and found my way here." Fenrir snarled. He stepped further into the light and Neville noticed that he was injured pretty badly. A large, gaping wound, like somebody had cut into him with some sort of blade or slicing spell, marred his side, and was still bleeding.

Neville began looking through the room, and examining the remaining, undamaged potions. Finally he held up a small, clear vile filled with a soft yellow liquid.

"Here let me…" He started, stepping closer to Fenrir, but the werewolf snarled and snapped, making Neville freeze.

"Don't touch me." Fenrir growled.

"You're injured; I'm just going to heal you." Neville replied. He set his wand down on a table and stepped forward again, slowly.

A low growl erupted from Fenrir's throat but he didn't move or bite at Nevile, so the boy carefully knelt beside the great wolf. He poured some of the potion onto his hands and rubbed it into the wound.

Fenrir snarled again, in pain and glared at Neville.

"Well it's your fault it hurts so much. You've left it to bleed out without cleaning it, and now it's infected." Neville scolded, unsure where the sudden burst of confidence came from.

The werewolf gave another snarl, but allowed Neville to continue his work.

"So you stopped fighting after Voldemort tried to order you around, but you were attacked and injured and ended up here."

"You're point?"

Neville poured more of the potion of the wound, which was beginning to close. Fenrir yelped and Neville chuckled,

"You're such a baby." he teased.

"Watch it, _pup_." Fenrir growled.

Neville stood up and Fenrir grabbed his hand, pulling to his mouth and began to clean the digits of the last few drops of potion; his rough tongue was hot against the calloused pads of Neville's fingers.

Neville blushed as Fenrir cleaned the potion away. When the wolf finally released him, Neville took a few, stumbling steps back.

Fenrir took a deep breath in, his amber eyes darkening dangerously.

"You… you smell…" he pated, unable to finish. He pushed Neville against a table, nuzzling into the boy's exposed throat. "Amazing." he growled the last word into the hollow of Neville's throat.

"S-s-stop." Neville stammered, trembling slightly beneath Fenrir.

The werewolf pushed the boy further onto the table, and quickly moved to straddle him.

Neville's mind almost stopped, and he couldn't help but enjoy the heat radiating from Fenrir, or the man's delicious weight.

_I shouldn't be doing this_! He thought, but then Fenrir's hot, rough tongue darted out to sweep across Neville's throat. The werewolf licked for a moment before sinking his teeth into the sweet, stretched expanse of skin before him. Neville whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry." Fenrir grumbled, as he lapped at the beads of blood that formed. "The bites I give you now won't turn you." His hands pulled at Neville's clothes, trying, desperately, to rid the boy of them without unlatching. Finally he simply tore the clothes to shreds and pushed them away.

**Lovin'It: This is just a small idea I was playing with. I've always wanted to write a fic in which Neville turns out to be the Chosen One and not Harry. I've also always wanted a fic about Fenrir, and yaoi… even though I am a HUGE Neville/Luna fan, I'm pretty open with my pairings. Like Harry and Draco, I really whore those two out, even with each other. So anyway, I don't own any of the characters, cause I'm not J.K. Rowling (if I was, there would have never been a Ginny Weasley, I'm sorry, I just don't like her.) but I hope you enjoy it anyway. R&R plz… so I can get to the GOOD stuffs. xD**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Own You, But

He growled, this time in pleasure, as Neville's chest and stomach were revealed.

Neville squirmed under Fenrir's gaze. The man was looking at him as though he were a juicy slab of meat that the wolf was going to dry fuck into the nearest flat surface. He wasn't sure how Fenrir looked at him like that, like Neville was a meal _and_ something less than edible but just as desirable.

"Mine." Fenrir declared, possessively. He leaned down and latched onto one of Neville's exposed nipples.

"Aah~!" Neville exclaimed.

He had never been touched like this before, had never _dreamed_ of it. After all, he was just Neville Longbottom, hopeless Gryffindor.

"_A werewolf that has completely accepted their condition will often take on many wolf-like qualities in both their human and wolf forms. The most important and binding of these is the claiming of a mate._

_ Like wolves, once a werewolf has chosen its mate, it will do anything to have that person accept them. They will protect that person to the death and if necessary, fight for the right to claim them. Also, once a werewolf has chosen its mate, they are bound for life._

_ Werewolves also enjoy forming packs. They will treat their leader, known as the Alpha, with the utmost respect, loyalty, and affection. In order to show submission, a wolf (were or otherwise) will roll over to present their under belly and expose their throat. They will lick the Alpha's throat and nuzzle him, keeping their head and tails lower than his."_

Neville shot up, pushing Fenrir from him as the words of his Monster Book of Monsters came back to him.

Fenrir snarled and towered over Neville.

"No!" Neville protested, stomping his foot.

"What was that, _pup_?"

"I said, no." Neville repeated, putting more force behind his words.

Fenrir glared at him for a moment, before the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile and he laughed.

"You're a smart wizard," he said. "And a good catch. Strong, but cute."

Neville blushed shaking his head. Fenrir stepped forward, and Neville took a step back.

"Calm down." The werewolf said. "I'm not going to force anything."

"How do I know that?"

"Because of that bite. Do you know what that symbolizes?"

Neville shook his head again, but he had a suspicion. Fenrir laughed,

"It means I've claimed you. You're my chosen mate. I'd rather die than hurt you; any wolf would rather die than hurt their mate."

"I'm not your mate."

"Not yet."

"What makes you so sure I'll accept you?"

Fenrir grinned and it sent a chill down Neville's spin.

"Just wait, pup, you'll be _begging_ me to claim you completely."

Neville ducked and ran, trying to get away from the werewolf. He could hear Fenrir laughing behind him.

"Neville, you're hurt." Hermione noticed.

Neville winced, but he knew that she was commenting on the white guaze he was using to cover Fenrir's bite.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He said, brushing it off.

"I could heal it if you want."

"Nah, no reason to waste the effort, it'll heal soon. Thanks anyway."

Hermione shrugged,

"Alright then." She smiled.

They sat still for a moment before Neville looked up at the intelligent girl.

"Hermione… what do you… erm… what do you know about… werewolves?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Neville were you…?"

"No!" Neville denied. "No, it's just… I've met one recently and I… he has quite a few… _quirks…_"

"Well, I'll admit I don't know much…"

Neville sighed,

"Thanks anyway." he said.

At that moment the portrait opened and Fenrir Greyback stepped inside.

"Neville, run!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hermione, wait." Neville soothed. He turned to Fenrir. "What do _you_ want?"

"You forgot this, love." Fenrir pulled out Neville's wand and tossed it to the boy.

"Don't call me that." Neville protested, blushing. Fenrir grinned,

"What_ should _ I call you then? Mate? Pup?"

"Neville." the boy replied.

"Neville, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I need you to keep a secret for me." the boy pleaded. Hermione nodded, slowly.

"Okay." she promised.

Neville pulled the bandage off his neck, revealing the bite. Fenrir smirked at the mark, _his_ mark.

"You… you _bit_ Neville!"

"I haven't turned him, girl." Fenrir replied. "I've _claimed_ him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if anyone else touches him, I'll kill them."

"You don't own me." Neville argued, angry.

"No, but you're still mine."

"What about Bill? You bit Bill!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who's Bill?" Fenrir asked, starting to get annoyed by the girl.

"LOOK! Hermione, please calm down. I need your help, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you." Neville turned to Fenrir. "I haven't agreed to be… your mate… so stop acting like I am!"

Fenrir laughed,

"The more you fight it, the more I want you." He said.

**Lovin'It: Sorry this is so much shorter, but you know how it is. I don't own, I'm not making money. I hope you guys like~ ^^ please R&R, pretty please. Also very sorry there has yet to be yaoi, it's coming, I promise cause I really want to write it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Others Around Us

**Lovin'It: Sorry! I know it took forever for me to update, I have been fairly distracted lately… ^^;;; But here it is at last. Enjoy, R&R blah blah blah. Oh and I don't own HP, unfortunately.**

**Chapter Three:**

"What's with the bodyguard, Longbottom? You that desperate to get away from your fangirls?"

Neville growled in irritation and looked up to see who was teasing him.

"Shut up, Zabini."

During the Final Battle, the Slytherins had been sent to the dungeons by Prof. McGonagall. Most of them anyway…

_**Flashback:**_

_** "Wait that's not fair!"**_

_**The school turned in surprise. Blaise Zabini pushed past his House mates.**_

_** "Not all of us want to see Potter dead!"**_

_**A few more Slytherins pushed forward, joining the Italian.**_

_** "We want to fight too!"**_

_** "Voldemort's ruined our lives just as much as yours!"**_

_**It was a small group: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode, and the Greengrass sisters.**_

_** "We want to help!" **_

_**Everyone else looked to Harry, who smiled,**_

_** "Well, come on then." **_

_**End Flashback**_

The group had become good friends with the Gryffindors, and Zabini was closer to Harry than anyone else. Neville suspected the two were more than friends.

Blaise sat down beside Neville, smirking.

Fenrir glared at the Italian dangerously.

"Calm down." Neville hissed at the werewolf. Blaise chuckled,

"Possessive, aren't we?" he teased.

"Yes, I am." Fenrir replied, pulling Neville onto his lap.

Their "secret" hadn't been kept for very long, thanks to Fenrir. The Prophet had had a field day and the fangirls were pissed.

"Put me down." Neville argued, squirming in Fenrir's hold.

"Why?"

Neville glared and flicked Fenrir's nose,

"No! Bad boy! Let go!" He scolded, as though he were training a puppy. Fenrir bared his fang-like teeth, and growled, but he released Neville.

Blaise laughed merrily at the spectacle.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm getting you for Christmas, Nev!" He teased. "A leash for your new dog."

"I'm not a dog!" Fenrir snarled, loudly.

"Blaise, stop teasing."

All three looked over as Harry sat down.

"But it's so much fun." Blaise replied, with a mock pout. "But if you insist… Oh hey, have you seen Milli anywhere? I need to borrow her Potions homework."

"Did you forget _again_!"

"No… I just didn't do it."

Harry bopped Blaise on the head with a book.

"You're not going to pass your N.E.W.T.s if you keep copying Milli and Hermione's homework!"

"What about my homework?"

Blaise perked up,

"Milli, my darling, beautiful, and kind-hearted friend… I have a teensy, little favor to ask."

Millicent rolled her eyes and got out her Potion's essay. She didn't even have to ask anymore.

Harry leaned in and whispered something in Blaise's ear. The Italian grinned and replied, softly in Harry's ear.

Neville was the only one to catch Blaise's hand slowly stroking Harry's thigh under the table. He was right. They _were_ more than friends.

Fenrir kept his amber eyes on Neville and the boy's friends. He had completely ignored the boy's request to stay hidden. He wasn't about to let his mate walk around, unprotected. Neville's friends were surprisingly accepting of the werewolf, after hearing about his refusal to fight. Harry, Blaise, and Theodore were actually urging Neville into a relationship with Fenrir. The wolf was starting to claim the group as _his_ pack. Of course, they were all pups in his eyes.

He was especially fond of Luna Lovegood and almost acted as an older brother figure to the blonde girl, who completely accepted this and thought it was perfectly normal.

Fenrir was glad Neville's friends had approved. It meant he was closer to getting his Neville. It was tough, controlling himself, though. His instincts wanted to just claim Neville fully, but he knew that wouldn't end well at all. He had to wait.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked. Neville shrugged.

"Gran wants me to, but if I do, Fenrir'll follow me." He replied.

"Good. I want to meet your Gran." Fenrir piped up. He was watching the Weasley twins play Wizard's Chess.

"No."

"She's going to want to meet me."

"Why?"

"You're my mate, love. Why _wouldn't_ she?"

Neville blushed and looked away, grumbling under his breath. He had to admit he was beginning to _like_ Fenrir. The Were was good-looking, and he had a gentle side that Neville hadn't expected. He was also respectful of Neville's wishes –for the most part, anway.

"I'll think about it." He relented.

Fenrir grinned, ferally, and returned his attention to the game of Chess.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

**I know I am the worst author in the history of fanfiction. Thank you all for being so very very patient. I promise to do better. Here is chapter four, at long last. I hope you all enjoy it and chapter five will follow shortly. Thank you all for your comments and support despite my…. Short attention span ^^;;;**

**Chapter Four: A Very Merry Christmas Indeed**

Neville woke up slowly. He was so warm… it was nice… he cuddled closer to the warmth, and was greeted by a deep chuckle,

"And here I thought you didn't like me." Greyback purred, quietly.

Neville shot up with a yelp,

"What are you doing in my bed!?"

"Quiet, Pup, or you'll wake the whole house."

Momentarily confused, Neville looked around; then it dawned on him,

"Oh right, we're at Blaise's for Christmas." He said, relaxing back against the comfortable pillows. He looked over at Fenrir,

"Really? You snuck into my bed while _naked_?"

The werewolf smirked,

"Yes. You should get naked too."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Just a lit-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to Merlin I will shove a silver rod up your ass."

"Ooh kinky."

He rolled his eyes exasperated as Fenrir scooted closer,

"How about a kiss~?"

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas."

He blushed and leaned forward,

"Fine… But… Only one kiss."

Fenrir grinned, showing off his, rather dangerous-looking, fangs.

_'That should NOT turn me on as much as it does.' _ Neville thought, blushing deeper. He shivered as the werewolf pulled him close and kissed him hard. The teen moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Fenrir, shivering as he pressed closer to the wolf.

They were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door,

"Come on you two! Breakfast is ready!" Harry called.

"Coming!" Neville called back, panting gently. He whined softly as Fenrir nuzzled and kissed the mark on his throat.

The whole group had decided to go to Blaise's manor for Christmas after Blaise had told them his mother wanted to meet them all. Neville decided it was a better idea than taking Fenrir home to meet Gran. It was too soon for that…

_'Besides, I haven't even decided we're dating, so really there's no point.'_ He thought, getting dressed. He yelped again when he felt Fenrir's hands on him.

"Let's skip, I'd rather eat you for breakfast anyway." The werewolf growled seductively in Neville's ear.

"W-we can't I'm… I…" But the words failed him. _'Oh who am I kidding?'_ He spun around and kissed Fenrir deeply.

The wolf nearly howled in happiness. He picked Neville up, pressing him against the mattress.

"It's about time, Pup. I thought you'd never give in." he purred. He flicked his wrist and silenced the room. Neville looked shocked,

"How did you…?"

"I may be a werewolf, but I'm a wizard too."

"That's… really cool. Wandless _and_ silent magic?"

"I want to be the best."

Neville blushed ,

"You… you _are_ the best." He said softly. Fenrir looked down and gently cupped Neville's blushing cheek. He kissed his mate deeply, and tugged at his clothes. Neville trembled slightly, but allowed Fenrir to remove his pajamas.

"You're shaking love…. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly.

"Just… a little nervous." He replied. "But yes, I'm sure."

Fenrir nodded and kissed him again, slowly this time. He slid his tongue into Neville's mouth groaning happily.

"Oi! Fenrir! No sex in my manor!" Blaise called through the door. Fenrir scowled and dismissed his spell,

"No what I heard last night! You had Potter moaning like a cat in heat!"

"Only _I'm _allowed to have sex in Zabini manor!" Blaise called back, chuckling. Neville hid his face with a pillow, blushing deeply. Fenrir got up,

"That Italian is lucky I don't eat him," He grumbled.

They all gather around the tree, smiling as Vittoria, Blaise's mother, distributed the gifts. Harry was in awe at his growing pile. Getting presents still amazed him and Blaise had certainly spoiled him this Christmas, on top of everyone else's gifts.

They drank eggnog and ate cookies, laughing and talking as they took turns opening presents. Neville blushed but sat in Fenrir's lap, smiling gently as he flipped through a new Herbology book.

"Who's are those?" The werewolf asked, confused. He gestured to a nearby pile of untouched gifts.

"Yours, silly." Luna replied smiling. Greyback's eyes widened, in surprise,

"M-mine?"

Everyone nodded, smiling warmly. Fenrir blinked back some emotional tears, hiding the sudden surge of warmth within him. Neville smiled and handed him the first gift,

"Merry Christmas." He said softly.

**Here it is! Thanks again and Chapter Five will be here soon! Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me giddy! XD**


	5. Announcement

Okay guys so I know i don't give this story as much attention as I should and for that i apologize. But I started this awhile ago and I feel like my writing style has developed a lot more. So, I'm going to start new with this and give it a revamp. Don't worry it'll be the same, just hopefully better written. Thank you for all your support and reviews!


End file.
